Jikkai Sho 63-92859 published by the Japanese Patent Office in 1988 discloses a toroidal continuously variable transmission for a vehicle.
This toroidal continuously variable transmission comprises power rollers which transmit a rotation in contact with an input disk and an output disk, and the rotation speed ratio of the input disk and output disk is varied by varying the contact points between the power rollers and the disks. The contact points between a power roller and the disks are varied by varying a gyration angle of the power roller by displacing a trunnion which supports the power roller. The trunnion is displaced according to an oil pressure supplied via a pressure control valve.
The input disk is connected to an output shaft of an engine via a forward/reverse change-over mechanism and torque converter. The output disk is joined to drive wheels via an output gear unit and a differential gear unit.